


effete and sweet

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hux has bad taste in candy and Kylo wants to change that, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: The general's predilection for dry, chalky sweets disturbs Kylo Ren, who takes it upon himself to get Hux to appreciate the richer things in life.





	effete and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is some fluff probably unbefitting of a canon setting but? I had fun writing it. I'll probably expand more on a concept like this later, but for now have this little drabble for V-day!

“This better be worth my time, Ren,” Hux doesn’t even bother to look up from the holoprojecter when the other man sweeps into his office, too engrossed in his work. Ren says nothing, walking right up to the desk and switching off the image with a wave of his hand. Hux protests, glaring up at him with a reproach on his tongue, only to falter as Ren places something atop his desk.

“ _Here_.”

Hux’s eyes fall to the item, narrowing as he takes in the sight of a small translucent package wrapped in gauzy gold ribbon. Inside he can see two large, smooth lumps, covered in glistening chocolate and topped with flecks of orange.

“What is the meaning of this?” Hux scowls, using one finger to push the gift away from him, back towards Ren’s side of the desk.

“I’ve seen you eating those rolls of terrible, chalky candies when you think I’m not looking.” Ren grimaces. “They’re awful. What kind of person enjoys flavors like clove and bitter lemon?”

“You interrupt my work to judge me on my choice of _sweets_?” Hux fumes, annoyed that Ren has tried to distract him with something so _petty_. They’re fighting a _war_. There’s far more important matters to attend to.

“No. I thought I might try to expand your taste.”

Hux wrinkles his nose. Beyond the ludicrous nature of such a gesture, an overly familiar breach between co-commanders that barely tolerate one another—he’s quite content with his current appreciation of sweets. He doesn’t like food that’s cloying and heavy, the way Ren _apparently_ does.

“I don’t need to _expand_ anything. Certainly not my waistline.” Hux gestures vaguely at Ren’s middle. “Shocking you keep such a trim figure if you’re constantly indulging in _things_ like this.”

Ren laughs at him.

“If you think calling me fat will put me off, General, you’re mistaken. I’m not going to leave until you try one.”

Hux almost laughs too, at the absurdity of the whole situation. He doesn’t know what Ren’s endgame could possibly be, what he could gain from watching Hux eat one of his indulgent treats. Surely he wouldn’t be so bold as to try to poison the general in his own office? No, that wasn’t like him—Ren didn’t go for the sneakier, more underhanded methods of assassination. If he wanted to kill Hux he’d merely crush his throat or snap his neck, not wait for poison to take its effect.

But even if the sickly little confections aren’t dangerous, Hux still doesn’t want to eat them. But perhaps he can maneuver Ren into a position to make him concede, play on the other man’s discomfort.

“If you want me to eat them, _you’re_ going to have to do it. I won’t lift a finger myself.” Hux folds his arms over his chest, lips twitching snidely.

He expects Ren to leave then, forget his foolish sentiments lest he degrade himself by _feeding_ the general. But to his surprise Kylo begins to unwrap the little package, taking the seat in the chair across from him.

Hux’s lips part in surprise, ready to back down from his assertion but his pride holds him back, even with the looming threat of the decadent treat now cradled in Ren’s clothed fingers.

“Fine. Open up.”

Hux leans in slightly, making Ren stretch his arm over the width of the desk to reach him. His eyes almost cross as they focus on the confection in Ren’s hand, the odor of chocolate and sugar already permeating his nose. He sticks out his lower lip, trying his best not to look too petulant but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want to try it, but he can’t back down now, even as strange feelings brew in his stomach when the treat touches his lips.

Hux smells sweat and ozone on Ren’s glove, enough to make him nearly pull back in distaste, but before he can do so Ren pushes the sweet into his mouth and Hux—rarely than risk more indignity trying to refuse it—instead bites down through the thick layer of chocolate ganache.

To Hux’s surprise its inside is cold, filled with lightly flavored cream. He detects a faint hint of indeterminate citrus as he chews, trying to keep his expression neutral as to not allow Ren to think he’s _enjoying_ his silly treat. But…well, it’s not _awful_. Far too sweet and heavy, and Hux knows his stomach will make him pay for it later, but he doesn’t feel the need to spit it out, much as he might relish in Ren’s reaction.

“It’s….passable.” Hux states, furrowing his brow at the other man’s smug expression. “Passable. I said _passable,_ Ren.”

“I know what you said.” The smirk only grows. _Right_. Hux forgets that he’s a damned mind-reader sometimes. He rolls his eyes with a huff, before opening his mouth once again.

“You want more?”

“I. Well.” Hux shuts his lips, puzzled. “I was expecting that you’d want me to eat the entire thing.”

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to get you to muster more than one bite. But if you _want_ to, General, then by all means—“

“Just be quiet. And finish what you started, so I can go back to work.” Hux parts his lips, welcoming the rest of the treat into his mouth, eager despite himself for another taste of its decadent cream.

Much to his embarrassment, Hux ends up finishing both confections, and though he’s sure his digestion will revolt against them later, he feels oddly satisfied. Ren too looks pleased with himself, which is less assuring, but at least he takes his leave after Hux finishes his “gift.”

The next cycle, he finds a similar pair of treats sitting innocently on his desk, and despite himself Hux can’t find the heart to throw them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hux definitely likes things like those bad sweethearts candies, as well as Necco wafers. I figure Kylo likes things a little richer, but that's just me. Looks like he might be able to change Hux's ways, though!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
